


Kryptonite

by zsab1016



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: When Sergio confesses his little infidelity with Gerard to his girlfriend, the ghosts of the past come haunting him and their relationship is about to take a course he’d never expected.





	1. If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I wanna be the star of my own fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036853) by [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine). 



> This has been bothering me ever since Sergio and Pilar announced their engagement. I somehow felt the need to write about it. As mentioned above, I got inspired and encouraged by AndalusianSunshine's work in which Pilar and Shaki are the quiet heroines. Basically, all your works and those of the other wonderful Serard and Sernando writers here inspired me because only recently you made me fall for them. I never thought I could be so enthusiastic about Spanish footballers. So thanks for that. :D
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so please bear with me. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Title and chapter titles borrowed from ‘Kryptonite’ by 3 Doors Down.

November 2017.

 

At first, Pilar had been shocked. Well, not exactly shocked, after all it’s Sergio Ramos we’re talking about. Mildly surprised seems to be the better expression. Just that feeling you get when you think you know a person very, very well and then they reveal their best kept secret to you. You somehow feel deceived but at the same time this certain type of excitement starts building up inside your belly.

“Love, I’m so sorry. I know I should’ve told you earlier or maybe not at all... I don’t mean not telling you, I mean the just-not-doing-it-part, but I couldn’t help it... I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry. Please... I can totally understand if you’re mad but please don’t...” Sergio kept spluttering excuses when he didn’t get any reaction after his confession for what seemed to be five minutes although it had only been five seconds. Five very long seconds until Pilar finally at least blinked.

And then he felt a burning pain on his cheek from her hand landing there with a hard slap.

“Will you just shut up for a second so I can process what the man I thought I knew inside out after five years of relationship, having two children together and the third being on the way, revealed to me? Please.” Pilar exclaimed and blinked away the tears that were starting to form behind her eyelids. She didn’t know why though because for some reason she didn’t feel betrayed and therefore had no reason to cry. So she told herself.

“I’m sorry, Babe, I didn’t mean to slap you,” she added and ran her hand apologetically over the reddening cheek of the man sitting in front of her.

After a second of shock Sergio regained his composure. “Don’t... don’t be sorry. Hit me if it helps. It’s what I deserve.”

“Shhh, Sergio, just for one second, be quiet! Give me a minute.” Pilar replied rising from her chair and started to pace up and down the kitchen.

Sergio’s heart clenched as he watched her, afraid of her further reactions. Would she throw him out straight away? Or would she pack her bags and leave? No, she wouldn’t leave him alone with the kids. Oh no, the kids! What has he done? He wouldn’t survive it if she took the kids with her. That would be even worse. 

Just before he could start to freak out, Pilar returned to her seat, took a deep breath and then both his hands.

“Sergio, Love, look at me,” she demanded and could feel how nervous he was judging from his sweaty and shaking hands.

Sergio slowly looked up and straight into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. She was looking at him full of love and not a trace of anger, maybe just the slightest hint of hurt.

“I love you, Sergio. I’m not mad at you. A little surprised, I must admit. But for some crazy reason not mad,” Pilar said in a calm voice and her lips curled into a light smile.

Sergio let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and you could literally see the big load being taken off his mind right in that moment, however, confusion was spread across his face likewise.

“You... you’re not mad? Or angry? You’re not throwing me out?” Sergio stuttered in disbelieving surprise.

“No,” she confirmed credibly and squeezed his hands. “But I’m curious now. You have to tell me more.”

“What do you...” Sergio’s question was cut off by the sudden scream coming out of Marco’s room.

He jumped to his feet immediately and a pang of guilt shot through his chest when he thought of his children and what he had done, not only once, not only twice, but three times. Too many times?

“I’m going. You stay here and calm down. And when I come back, we continue our little talk,” Pilar ordered and winked at Sergio before making her way upstairs.

 

~~~

 

When Pilar came back, she found Sergio on the sofa in the sitting room.

“Is he ok?” Sergio asked.

“Yeah, he’s gone back to sleep.”

Pilar glanced at the bottle of gin and the glass on the coffee table in front of Sergio and then shot him a questioning look as if to ask ‘so bad?’.

“I would invite you to a shot, but... you know”, he gestured towards her baby tummy.

“Oh, and I would definitely accept one if I wasn’t... you know,” she imitated his words smilingly and moved to sit beside Sergio.

“Pilar, I’m...” he started with an apologetic tone.

“It’s ok, Love. Just stop excusing yourself. I’m glad you told me.”

“No, it’s not. We have children,” he paused. ”He has children...” Sergio brought his hands up to cover his face.  

Pilar put a comforting arm around him. “It doesn’t matter if you have one or two or three or no children at all. I promise you I’m not mad. But now tell me!”

“I’m not sure if there’s anything more you’d want to know, really.” Sergio tried to escape this talk.

Pilar raised her eyebrows at that. “Please, you just told me you fucked Gerard Piqué!”

“No, I said we...”

“Sergio! It doesn’t matter how you call it, the act remains the same.”

“Yeah, but it was more like... like he... me... you know.” Sergio just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud but gestured wildly with his hands instead.

“Woah, this is getting even more interesting.” Pilar looked shocked and equally excited for the second time tonight.

“Would you please stop talking about it like that. It’s really confusing for me that you’re not mad at me but instead want to know the details. That’s pretty... unusual.” 

“Aww, you poor boy. Sorry for not kickin’ you out straight away.” She petted his head. “And now tell me or I might change my mind.”

“I don’t even know what you want to hear.” Sergio tried to prolong this unavoidable conversation and poured himself another glass of gin.

“Ok. So I ask a question and you have to answer honestly.” Pilar put on a serious tone again, trying to hide her excitement.

Sergio downed his shot and then nodded at her, ready to face his destiny.

“Was it the first time you two _got intimate_?” She used the words Sergio preferred to phrase it.

“Actually... no,” he admitted and if it were possible to blush any more he would.

“Wow. That’s... ok. How often?”

“Three times,” he replied.

Pilar took a deep breath. “When was the first time?”

“In October, when we played against Albania.”

“And then again during the last two meet ups?” Pilar concluded.

“Well, not exactly. The second and third time were both at the last in Russia,” Sergio explained.

“How come?”

“One time for each goal I scored, I guess...” Sergio looked genuinely embarrassed now, fiddling with his fingers.

“No. I mean, why Gerard? I must admit, he’s pretty handsome, not doubt about that, but I thought you were far from being friends, let alone being attracted to each other. Though the reward thing sounds pretty interesting as well.”

“Babe, you’re killing me. That’s so embarrassing.” He shifted a little away from her, finally letting go of his fingers.

“Come on, tell me. Is it a kink I don’t know about yet?”

“What? I don’t know. I... Listen, you’re right. We’re not exactly friends but usually we get on quite well. I mean, we have to if we want to be successful and I’m the captain after all. So it’s my responsibility to make sure...” He noticed Pilar’s expectant expression and then decided to rather look at his shaky fingers again before he went on, “Anyway, that first time... We were arguing, fighting really bad, to be honest. It was no fun. It was about this stupid referendum which had been held a few days earlier. You know his opinion and mine, right? And yeah, he was really upset and I was, too. And for some reason I don’t know we were sharing a room that time. I told you that, didn’t I? Never mind. So, as I said, we were fighting and he was shoving me against this wardrobe and he was staring at me and I was staring at him and then suddenly the air between us changed. I cannot explain. It somehow clicked and then it just happened.”

When he had finished, Sergio dared to look at Pilar again and tried to read her thoughts when she didn’t respond to his explanation immediately.

She stroked his arm affectionately before she spoke, “I didn’t expect it to have been like that. I’m sorry to hear you were fighting.”

Sergio shook his head in disbelief and couldn’t prevent a small laugh from leaving his mouth. “God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this and you’re still not mad at me.”

“Come here,” she said with a warm smile and put her hand behind his neck to pull him in for a tender kiss.

Sergio felt himself relax after this and encouraged to continue explaining.

“And then during the last meet up it was really awkward. At first we didn’t talk at all, we kept ignoring, I’d even say avoiding each other until I scored these two penalties. When I was celebrating my second goal with some of the lads he was shooting me that look from a distance with that signature smirk of his and it somehow felt like... I don’t know... an invitation maybe.”

“An invitation?”

“Or silent agreement. I don’t know how to express it properly but this time I had a room to myself, captain priorities, you know, and he found me there after dinner. And yeah, this time we didn’t fight. We... we just did it. To release some tension maybe. Or just for the pleasure. Probably both.” Sergio wrapped up his remarks with a nervous chuckle.   

There was another moment of silence between them before Sergio looked up into Pilar’s eyes and she started speaking again.

“Does Shakira know about your _incident_?”

“Yes. After the last time, when I started freaking out and told him I wasn’t going to keep it back from you any longer, he told me to go ahead. He said Shakira knew all along and she’d be cool with it. Can you believe that?” Sergio posed the question more to himself than to Pilar.

She gave him an affirmative smile.

“I had no idea you had a thing for guys. How is that even possible after five years of relationship? I mean, this probably wasn’t the first time then, was it?”

Sergio just shook his head and immediately looked down again. His gaze landed on their intertwined fingers and he gave them a soft squeeze .

“You know I’m dying to hear about that secret side of your past. But not tonight. I don’t want to push you, Love. Whenever you feel ready to share some more, I’ll be gladly willing to lend you my ear.”     

“You’re amazing, do you know that? I love you. Don’t you ever doubt this,” Sergio managed to whisper in a hoarse voice.

Pilar kissed his forehead before she rose. “I’m going to bed. Won’t be long until one of the boys will be screaming for attention again.”

“I’ll join you in a minute.”

“It’s alright. Take your time. But you better put that bottle back in the cupboard,” she said with a well-meant smile before leaving the room.

“I will.” Sergio returned the smile.

 

~~~

 

After that he pulled out his phone for the first time that evening. What caught his attention between the plenty notifications were two texts from Gerard.

_8:25 pm, Piqué: Did you tell her?_

_9:44 pm, Piqué: You ok??_

Sergio hesitated to answer, still taken aback by Pilar’s odd reaction. A hundred thoughts and questions were racing through his head. He decided to text back anyway.

_10:23 pm, Ramos: Not sure. She’s not mad at me. At all._

Sergio was still struggling with processing the weird talk he just had with his girlfriend when his phone announced Gerard’s response.

_10:24 pm, Piqué: Marry her!_

_Marry her._ That wasn’t the reaction he’d expected. Two simple words which when he thought about them, started spinning around in his head and making him dizzy. He hadn’t wasted any serious thoughts on that matter until now. Whenever anyone had asked him when they were going to get married he had just shrugged it off. He always thought having kids together was proof enough of how serious their relationship was. He never felt the desire or need for any further commitment.

 

~~~

 

Sergio had slipped into bed beside Pilar half an hour later. She had already been fast asleep. He had put an arm around her and taken in her beloved, familiar scent and listened to her steady, soothing breathing. God, how he loved that woman. Not only was she beautiful and hot as hell, she was smart and funny and strong and so much more that had made Sergio fall in love with her. On top of all that she had given him the two most magnificent baby boys a father could wish for. And he had no doubt the third would be any different.   

He would have never thought though that she or any person in the world at all would be so quick to not only forgive him his infidelity but to not show any signs of anger either. How was that even possible? Should he be concerned? Or should he really just make a move and ask her to become his wife?

He’d been contemplating all night while he was watching her sleep peacefully. At the end of the night he seriously took it into consideration. He only found arguments on the pro side, no cons. Except maybe for one... And that scared him more than just a little bit.

If he was really going to ask her he would need to tell her the complete story of his past. If she would still want to be with him afterwards, she might just possibly really be the one. And he’d be the luckiest fool on earth.


	2. But still your secrets I will keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to everyone who read the first chapter, for leaving kudos and especially comments! :)

End of November 2017

 

Sergio planned on telling Pilar as soon as possible. He suddenly felt the desperate need to get it off his chest. However, it seemed more difficult to find a quiet minute for them to talk than he’d expected. They were both pretty busy these days. There was Marco’s second birthday to be celebrated and somehow the two boys were demanding more of their attention lately than they used to even before.  

Two weeks after Sergio’s confession they finally managed to sit down together for a proper talk in the kitchen again. Just like before. Sergio didn’t know how he had survived 14 whole days with that pressure in his chest, with that urgent need to finally let Pilar in on his past.

“So you think Piqué’s handsome?” Sergio teased her when their conversation was drifting in _that_ direction again.   

“Well, not as handsome as you anyway,” she teased back with a smirk.

Sergio got serious after that. “Pilar, Baby, I want to tell you something.” 

“I’m having a deja-vu,” Pilar said and they both seemed to be getting a bit more nervous now.

Sergio had gone through this a thousand times in his head but now that the moment had come he felt like he was at a loss for words. He tried anyway.

“You remeber asking me if Piqué had been the first and I negated?” When he finally opened his mouth his voice was less steady than he had hoped it to be. Pilar nodded, desperate to hear about it.

“Well, there was someone a long time ago, like until 2009. And it wasn’t just as casual as with Piqué. We were kind of involved, if you want to put it like that. I swear that until that _incident_ with Piqué I’ve never had anything with another man before or after this particular one.” Sergio let out a deep breath, waiting for Pilar’s reaction just like two weeks ago in exactly the same spot. However, this time he didn’t receive a slap in the face but instead the warmest and most encouraging smile one could imagine, accompanied by a gentle touch of his arm.

Pilar understood that it wasn’t easy for Sergio to open up on that subject and could sense his unease so she didn’t want to put him under pressure but instead make it as easy for him as possible.

“I believe you. Why did you never tell me though?”

“It’s not exactly something you’d want to tell anybody when you’re a public person in my position, my sport. I know I can trust you and I definitely do. But it’s also a part of my past which... which until lately I had managed to block out successfully.”

“That sounds fair enough. But why would you want to block it out? What happened?” Pilar tried to sound sympathetic. She was dying to know who that person was. Would she know him?

“It’s... I should probably start with telling you who it was. I know you’re about to burst if I don’t tell you anytime soon.” Sergio went back to teasing Pilar, trying to do something about their nervousness.

“How well you know me,” she replied smiling whimsically and grabbed Sergio’s hands for support. He took a deep breath once again, ready to reveal his biggest secret.

“It’s Fernando Torres.” His heart skipped a beat as the name left his lips.

“Wow, ok he’s definitely hot.” Pilar threw her hands up to cover her mouth as soon as the words had slipped out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

Sergio’s eyes widened in surprise and then he couldn’t help laughing. “Is there something I should be concerned about?”  

“Eh... Just... We had an encounter once at some event a few months before I met you and... Well, I tried to flirt with him because, you know...” Pilar blushed bright red by admitting this, “He’s really just my type.”

“Oh my God! Now you surprise me! Why did you never tell me? How did he react? Did you go on a date?” As soon as Sergio had posed his question he regretted it because he knew the answer.

Pilar could see how Sergio was instantly getting uncomfortable. “I’m afraid you know the answer. He’s been with his girlfriend since... like forever. But I didn’t know he was taken then.”

“Yeah, forever,” Sergio puffed with a slight trace of bitterness at the memory, but quickly got over it. “You consider him hot, eh?”

“Sergio!” she uttered sheepishly and slapped his shoulder lightly. “How could I not? You two have so much in common!”

“Nah! You really think so? Like what?” Sergio was obviously amused by Pilar’s embarrassment.

“Like... those dark brown eyes, so warm and honest, that irresistible smile, the tattoos, the well-toned body...” Pilar listetd while she was scooting closer to Sergio, tracing a line from his stomach over the tattoos on his arms up to his mouth to cup his face and meet his lips with a wholehearted kiss.  

After they parted Sergio spoke again, “Funny we have the same taste, isn’t it?”

Pilar just gave an approving smile and then they sat there for a couple more moments in silence.

“Wait, you said until 2009? He’s been with her then already, hasn’t he?” Pilar suddenly realized. 

Before Sergio could answer anything there was a scream coming from one of the children’s rooms again and their conversation was cut off by it.

“Sergio,” they both stated simultaneously.

“Let me check on him. Take a rest, you must be exhausted, Babe.” Sergio offered, somehow glad about the interruption. He didn’t feel like explaining how he and Fernando broke up because of Olalla. At which... Can you even break up when you’ve never really been together? Sergio’s head started spinning so he decided to better hurry up to check on his son.

Pilar accepted the offer thankfully. After minding the two active boys the whole day and constantly being reminded by the one in her tummy that there were soon going to be three of them, she really was exhausted. In spite of everything she was looking forward to being a family of five and she couldn’t imagine any other man but Sergio to share her life with and be the father of her kids. He was the most affectionate person she new.

 

~~~

 

Two days later

 

Pilar’s head was between Sergio’s legs, her hands caressing his thighs, her mouth closed around his dick. Sergio moaned and tightened his grip on the bed sheets when Pilar’s tongue touched him right the way he loved it and he got more and more relaxed, his thoughts trailing off.

“Oh. My. God!” Pilar suddenly pulled back and Sergio was torn from his thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Babe?”

“Sergio, you never had a horse named Fernando that died when you were nine,” she deadpanned when realization hit her.

“What are you talking about?” Sergio pulled himself into a sitting position.

“The tattoo!”

“What tattoo?” He still had no idea and gave Pilar a confused look.

“The one right there between your legs.” She pointed at a small tattoo situated very high up on the inside of his left thigh showing something written in Arabic with the number nine in the background.

“The one you told me it was for your horse named Fernando you loved so much and which died at the age of nine. And the name being written in Arabic because it was an Arab horse,” she continued.

“Oh,” was all he could answer.

“Yes, oh.”

“Okay,” he admitted with a long sigh. “I didn’t have a horse named Fernando.”

“I can’t believe I bought this story,” she said shaking her head slightly and shifting up to lie down next to Sergio. “And I never even questioned the odd position of it. I mean, who the hell would believe such a story?”

“Well, the tattoo artist did. At least I think so,” Sergio replied with an unsure smile.

“You better hope he did. Anyway, now I understand why you would want to hide it. I still don’t understand why it’s in Arabic though.”

“That’s just to use some sort of secret writing I guess,” he shrugged, suddenly feeling utterly uncomfortable.

They remained silent after that for a few moments while they were trapped in their own thoughts.

Pilar was the first to speak again. “I know your favorite horses are Andalusians...” she mumbled to herself as she thought about the ridiculousness of it but at the same time how typical it was of him and how well it fell into place with so many others.

“Why did you get it?”

“There... it was... Damn.” Sergio was playing with his fingers, obviously troubled by this conversation. “It was after he had told me he loved me for the first time and there was a love bite in that exact spot which I got in what followed the confession...” He was blushing bright red.

“Fuck. I didn’t know you were _that_ involved when you said you were involved.” Pilar now looked honestly concerned.

Sergio couldn’t help the tear rolling down his cheek. The thought of Fernando and their common past still hurt. He had managed to successfully suppress any thoughts about that time. He hadn’t talked to Fernando in person for months. Match encounters didn’t count. He hadn’t spoken to him on the phone in years. All he could handle really were some occasional text messages. And even those have become very rare. It was for his own protection and for his and Fernando’s families. At least that’s what he told himself. If he was asked he would still consider him his best friend. Somehow. Another thought that hurt badly because he dreaded having lost even that part of their relationship since they’re barely talking and isn’t that what friends usually do a lot?

“Sergio?” He heard Pilar’s soft voice and felt her fingers wiping away the tears on his skin. “Are you ok, Love?”

He wrapped his hands around hers and placed a kiss at them. “Can we please not talk about this tonight? I... I’d prefer to go to sleep if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. I’ll go check on the kids. I love you,” she replied and kissed him on the forehead before she got up to leave the room. She knew he needed some time to himself now.

“I love you, too. So much.”

 

~~~

 

December 2017.

 

“Did you know he acted in a music video?!”

“No way!”

“He did! And he’s done such a great job.” Sergio beamed.

“Come on, show me the video!” Pilar requested cheerfully.

They were lying in bed next to each other and Sergio had been sharing stories about his and Fernando’s time. Sergio grabbed his phone from the nightstand to google the video. When he found it he turned over to lie on his stomach and placed the phone on the pillow. Pilar followed him suit and they started watching, heads stuck together and eyes tied excitedly to the small screen in front of them. When the video was over they were both smiling.

“I know the band and the song, of course. They’re really good. But I never paid any attention to the video. Poor boy,” Pilar remarked sympathetically.

“Yeah, how dare she leave him standing there when he’s...” Sergio bit his tongue before he would start to swoon over his somehow-ex in front of his girlfriend.

“As cute as he is?” Pilar finished the sentence for him. “I totally agree with you. Kinda like the hair style. Those pants though... When was that?”

Sergio had to chuckle at that. “Early 2000s, I think 2002 or ’03. He was like 19 or something.”

Pilar turned to Sergio again and stroked his hair gently before she rested her hand on his cheek. “I can so understand why you fell in love with him. I’m sorry it ended before it even started properly.”

Sergio thought about that for a moment. What did he do to deserve such an amazing, understanding woman by his side? Gerard was right. He would definitely have to ask her to become his wife.

“I’m only sorry for _how_ it ended, not _that_ it ended because otherwise I might not have gotten to meet the most wonderful woman in the world and I still can’t quite realize why she's chosen to be with a hotheaded fool like me.”

“Oh, Sergio,” Pilar sighed. “That’s exactly why. You never fail to surprise me anew. I love you.”

“And I love you,” he whispered before he connected their lips to a tender kiss.

“Sergio?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you think you should start talking again? I mean, you really seem to miss him and your friendship. It’s strange to know you’re in the same city all the time but keep avoiding the other on purpose.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. There’s a reason he... we ended this... this thing. We figured it’s better this way. And I don’t want to mess it up.” Sergio tried to sound indifferent.

“Why did you break up?” Pilar finally worked up the courage to ask the question that was bothering her ever since Sergio had told her he had been with Fernando.

Sergio recognized the soft, pleading look she was giving him and reluctantly started to answer.

“Well... I wouldn’t say we ever really broke up, I mean, how could we if we’ve never really been together? I should’ve known it was going to happen one day. I don’t know how, but one day Olalla had found out about us. She was furious. Not that I’d blame her. Fernando was scared as hell though, that she might leave him. I didn’t blame him either. It was after we had spent a night together at my place, nothing unusual, although I could sense that something was off. Something was bothering him and when he finally revealed it to me, it was like someone had pulled the rug out from under my feet. He told me Olalla was pregnant. And if that wasn’t bad enough he added in the same breath that he was going to marry her.” Sergio could feel how his throat was tied up by reliving this memory.

Pilar didn’t dare speaking just yet.

“I... He asked me to understand that we couldn’t go on like that under these circumstances and although I couldn’t think straight in that moment it was clear that he had a point there. I mean, I had never expected him to leave her for me. But I wasn’t prepared for ending our liaison this abruptly either. I loved him, you know? I would have done anything he’d ask me to. I only realized a while after that how lost I actually was. It’s been a pretty hard time and I’ve never really gotten over it. As I mentioned before, I just blocked it out. Learned to live with the pain, the loss. After some months I got callous. We still had a great time at the national team, winning the world cup, you know. Other than that he was far away anyway over in England and I never hassled him with anything in any way. It was him who had a relapse and came searching my nearness. And just like before I couldn’t deny him anything, so... yeah, I became weak that one time celebrating our incredible victory. But I got payback soon because the pain afterwards was even worse than before. After this incident we hardly spoke or had any contact anymore. And like this it remains until today.”

Pilar was gaping at him incredulously. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just hold me. Will you, please?” Sergio curled up on his side of the bed pulling up his blanket and Pilar wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight just as requested and tried to give him the comfort he needed right now. She had by no means intended to stir him up like this. She felt so bad for him. After a while, when Sergio had calmed down a bit and met her eyes again, she dared asking the inevitable question that came with his revelation.

“Do you still love him?” Pilar was holding her breath, afraid of the answer.

The reply came without hesitation.

“Not the way I used to. Not the way I love you. He’ll forever hold a special place in my heart. But I have moved on. We’ve both moved on. And you must believe me when I tell you that you’re the only person I truly love and want to be with. Fernando is part of my past. And yes, I’m sorry for the unpleasant course our friendship has taken but I don’t regret anything. Least of all I regret meeting you and founding our wonderful little family. And believe me, I can’t wait for it to grow even bigger!” Sergio ended his explanation with a convincingly content smile before he placed a sincere kiss on his girlfriend’s lips.    

Pilar had no doubt about Sergio’s sincerity. There was just one more question she needed to get off her chest to close the matter.

“Sergio?” she asked for his attention when she pulled back from the kiss, “In the unlikely case of him approaching you again, would you... would you...”

“Become weak?” Sergio helped her out.

Pilar just nodded, once again slightly discomposed about the answer.

“To be honest, I’m afraid I can’t make a doubtlessly sincere promise about that. He’s my fucking kryptonite.” Sergio had mixed feelings about admitting this to his hopefully future wife and could only hope she would take this confession up as appreciatively as all the ones before.

Pilar swallowed hard, but tried to remain composed. “Your kryptonite?”

“Yeah, like Superman’s only weak point, you know?” Sergio let out an amused giggle and the tension thankfully subsided.

“You really are a Superman. I don’t know what to think of that,” Pilar sighed before joining the giggles.

“See? That’s why we don’t talk anymore and avoid contact. And until lately it has worked just fine. And it’s for the best of all of us if it stays like this.” Sergio tried to conclude this conversation.

“I’m still not completely convinced,” Pilar finally murmured more to herself than to Sergio but decided it’s better to keep this to herself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who don't know what video they were watching, check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNlRnz-KU4  
> I so fell in love with the song and the band. I've been listening to their music while writing this story.  
> And isn't Fernando just adorable? ;)


	3. As long as you’ll be my friend at the end

17th July 2018.

 

“Yes!”

Sergio was the happiest lucky devil on earth, kneeling in front of Pilar with the shiny, sparkling ring he had chosen so carefully sitting in the little pretty box in his hand.

“And now stand up and kiss me!”

He didn’t need to be told twice and rose to connect their lips to a passionate kiss, vaguely noticing the cheering of the few people who were around them in that special moment.

When they finally parted Pilar put forth her finger to accept the expensive looking ring Sergio was still clutching in his left hand. He slid it on smoothly and they were both beaming like sunshine.

A waiter approached them discretely and handed Sergio a large flower bouquet which he immediately passed on to his now fiancée. Pilar was over the moon. And so was Sergio.

The waiter also was so kind to take some pictures of them. They shared another drink on the private little balcony of the restaurant after this and savored the rest of the perfect balmy summer evening they had to themselves before returning to their yacht where the nanny was minding their three boys.

 

~~~

 

Two days later.

 

Sergio was sitting on the end of the bed, skimming through the countless comments on his engagement announcement posts once again when he heard Pilar’s voice from afar.

“Call him.”

“You know I can’t.” Sergio murmured in slight despair and let himself fall backwards on the bed clutching his phone tightly to his chest.

Pilar came closer now and sat down next to him. “I hate seeing you agonizing yourself like this. Don’t you think it’s a good reason to shrug off the past and finally get in touch again? Maybe he’s just as taken aback as you were when you heard he was going to get married.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sergio hissed cynically.

“Or maybe he’s just disappointed that you didn’t tell him personally and he instead had to learn about it on social media like any not so close acquaintance or fan.”

“Do you really think so?”

“If I were him, I would be pissed.”

“Fuck.”

“Isn’t  that what you want to do?” Pilar smirked mischievously.

“Stop teasing me. Ain’t I miserable enough?”   

“Think about it. Rocio and me are going to the playground with the boys this afternoon. You are welcome to join us of course, alternatively you can stay here and make that long overdue phone call. It’s up to you.”

 

~~~

 

There he was, sitting on his bed again, curtains pulled shut, blocking out the bright ibizan afternoon sun. Sergio was fumbling around with his phone nervously, struggling with himself whether to press the call button or not.

When he finally did he held his breath and could feel his heart pounding like mad.

He jumped when he heard the unexpectedly familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello?”

Sergio was petrified.

“Hello? Sergio? Is that you?”

He swallowed hard and managed to pull himself together, still startled by the fact that Fernando had accepted the call. Somehow he had thought, or maybe even hoped, he would be at training or asleep or whatever that would prevent him from answering his phone.

“Eh, yes. Hi.”

“Am I imagining things or am I really receiving a call from Sergio Ramos?” Fernando’s skeptical voice rang in Sergio’s ear.

“No, Mister Torres, you’re not _imagining things_.” Sergio chuckled.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Fernando exclaimed reproachfully.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot about the time difference. I shall call again later.”

“Don’t you dare hang up!” Fernando sounded serious but amused as well now.

“I won’t, Fernando. God, I won’t.” Sergio exhaled relieved.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“Am I alright? I... I... Yeah, I think so. I just wanted to tell you something.” Sergio facepalmed himself for sounding just as insecure as he was.

“I’m all ears.”

“Great, ehm... You probably heard it already, but... I’m getting married.” Sergio was holding his breath again. Then there was silence.

“Yes, I saw it. I mean, congrats, man.” Fernando finally responded although his words didn’t sound too sincere.

“Thanks.” Sergio let out the held in breath. “I’m sorry, Fernando. I know I should’ve told you personally. Are... are you mad?”

“Not if you finally stop calling me Fernando! What happened to 'Nando', _Sese_?”

Sergio’s heart missed a beat at hearing his pet name, barely used and allowed to be used by anybody other than Fernando. His mother or grandmother, maybe his sister were the only other persons using it. Not even Pilar did. Sergio suddenly felt relieved that he had taken up the courage to make this phone call. It didn’t go too badly so far.

“God, _Nando_.” The letters rolled off his tongue softly conveying the relief he was feeling.

There was a familiar snicker on the other end of the line.

Sergio’s heart instantly filled with warmth at that sweet sound and he was considering asking Fernando how he was doing but went for the innocuous alternative instead.

“How’s Japan?”

“Weather-wise it’s pretty much like England. It’s freaking raining all the time. It’s just a littler warmer, which isn’t very helpful though.”

Sergio could hear the uneasy aftertaste of his words which made his heart ache.

“Other than that I’m trying to settle in. Still feels a bit like being on holidays.” Fernando added candidly. “How’s my beloved Madrid?”

Sergio had the feeling Fernando preferred switching the subject to talking about how he’s keeping. And Sergio certainly didn’t miss the way Fernando also chose a detour to ask after him.

“Madrid is as awesome as ever. Well, not quite. It’s missing one important thing.” Sergio allowed himself to go for what he hoped would be a subliminal way of telling Fernando that he was missing him.

After a few seconds of silence Sergio could hear a half-choked swallowing before Fernando spoke again.

“Listen, I really gotta sleep now, it’s almost midnight here and I gotta get up early.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks for calling. Night, _Sese_.”

Before Sergio got a chance to return the regards the line went dead. “Goodnight, _Nando_ ,” he sighed to himself instead and once again let himself fall on the bed backwards, the phone pressed to his heart tightly, not noticing the tears running slowly down his cheeks.

 

~~~

 

Later that night when all children were eventually asleep, Sergio told Pilar about his phone call earlier on.

“I’m proud of you, baby. It was the right thing to do.”

“You should’ve heard him. I don’t believe him for a second when he tells the media he’d be happy over there. The fuck he is. I mean, how could he when all he ever loved was, is and will forever be linked to Madrid? And I’m not talking about me,” Sergio added when he noticed Pilar’s raised eyebrows. “Why is he lying to me?” He glanced at her painfully.

“Sounds to me like he doesn’t want to worry you. And as you said before, you’ve hardly talked to each other for years. He’ll need time. You’ll both need time to restart your friendship. I’m confident this call was the first step in the right direction.”

How did this woman always simply seem to know what Sergio needed to hear to put his mind at ease?

 

~~~

 

Two weeks later Sergio had joined Real Madrid on their preseason USA tour. After playing a rather weak world cup in Russia, however, spending a superb summer vacation with his little family, he was back at training with his team.

One early morning he was woken up ruggedly by his phone ringing relentlessly. When he managed to grab it and his eyes had adjusted to the bright screen in the otherwise dark hotel room he stared at the caller ID in disbelief. He unhesitatingly hurried to answer it.

“Nando?” His voice was hoarse from just waking up.

“Hey... Sese.” Fernando’s low-pitched voice rang softly in his ear.

“Do you know what time it is?” Sergio unwittingly used the same words he got to hear when he first called Fernando two weeks ago.

“Ehm, tell me?”

“It’s like five in the morning.” Sergio groaned while rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, Sese. I just... I...”

“Nando?” Sergio’s voice was loaded with worry.

“I don’t want to bother you. I just felt like, you know after our call the other day...”

“Just spit it out!” Sergio was sitting up straight in his bed now.

“I’m not settling in at all. I hate it. I mean... The guys are great. They’re really nice, trying to help me fit in and all... but it’s... Japan is nothing like Europe, like Spain, like home.”

Sergio was sure he could hear a quiet sobbing.

“I didn’t manage to score a single fucking goal and somehow we seem unable to win at least one fucking game. I know I said I wanted a new challenge outside Europe and start anew although I know it’s more of a finish than a start but... but I’m fucking homesick, Sese.”

Fernando ended his rant with another sobbing and Sergio could tell by the use of swearwords that Fernando was really upset. And he hated it. He was on the freaking other side of the world and could do absolutely nothing to make him feel better. Instead he felt like bursting into tears right there and now himself. At the same time he felt an old pleasant intimacy streaming through his body. Fernando had called _him_ to seek comfort.

“Shit, Nando,” was all he could say.

“Yeah, shit. That’s what it is.”

“I knew you were lying. I could tell from every single picture of you in that Japanese jersey that you’re just hiding your misery behind that fake smile. And I feel so helpless that I’m in no position to change anything about it,” Sergio stated emphatically.

“Oh, Sese. You have no idea how much your phone call meant to me. And I wanted to apologize for not congratulating you properly. I am honestly happy for you. It was just... I was kinda surprised, although it shouldn’t have been a surprise, I know. I mean you have three children and you look really content on all those pictures I get to see on Instagram and all.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to me hearing this from you.”

There was a long but not unpleasant moment of silence between them.   

“Nando?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we could talk again more often? Maybe?”

“Nothing I’d rather do, Sese.”

There it was. That trace of childlike innocence and lightheartedness in Fernando’s voice Sergio had always admired about the older man. 

“I’m glad you still have your Spanish SIM card. Otherwise I’d probably get bankrupt within no time because of the amount of calls you can expect to receive from now on!” Sergio tried to be funny and got rewarded with an adorable giggle from Fernando.

“I can already see the headlines: ‘Captain of Real Madrid bankrupt due to leased line to Japan’.”

They were both laughing now. God, how Sergio had missed this. They still understood each other effortlessly.

“Thanks for cheering me up, man. I better leave you to your beauty sleep now. Not that you’d need it.”

Sergio knew exactly what Fernando would look like right now with his mischievous side smirk put to his face.    

“I missed you like hell, Nando.” The words had left his lips before he could realize what he was saying. He grit his teeth at that. He didn’t mean to splutter sentimentalities just yet. But he couldn’t help his feelings. And he couldn’t help his ever honest, passionate and affectionate personality.

“Sergio...” Fernando sounded uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry. Just delete this from the record.” Sergio felt foolish instantly.

“How am I to when everything I’ve ever thought of since you called is the massive hole our self-inflicted radio silence has torn into my heart?”

Now he couldn’t believe his ears.

“I missed you, too, Sese.” Fernando’s voice was as sincere as ever. “You have no idea how much. But I really should be leaving you get some more sleep now. I’m already looking forward to our next call.”

“As if I could just go back to sleep now... You’re right though. I should get at least some beauty rest. I’m not getting any younger.”

“Now you’re one to talk!” Fernando fired back and they were both laughing again.

“Bye, Nando. Really appreciate you called. Be patient. I’m sure it won’t be long until you score your first goal for your new team.”

“I know. Thank you, Sese. Talk to you soon.”

 

~~~

 

They started calling each other on a regular basis after this. They caught up on all the things they missed out during their stupid agreement of no talking.

 

22nd August 2018

 

“I knew it! Congrats, Nando! No one deserved that goal more than you! Your hard work finally paid off, what a victory!”

“Thanks, man! I’m just the tiniest bit sorry for Andres.” Fernando chuckled.

“As if!”

“Seriously. I’m so glad he’s in Japan, too. Too bad he’s on the other island though.”

“Dude, I don’t even know the names of your clubs properly let alone where they are. I’m happy I have a rough idea where to look for Japan on the map. All I know is it’s on the fucking other end of the world.”

“Well, not exactly, but I know what you mean. I honestly hope to come home any time soon. No matter how short the visit.”

“Nando, for the first time since you’re in Japan I understand you’re seriously satisfied with your performance and that you settled in quite ok with Andres being around and all and then you’re telling me you still can’t wait to come home? What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?! Seriously, Sese?" Fernando rolled his eyes, "My long believed to be lost best friend resumed talking to me after what feels like eternity. I’m dying to see you!”

“Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well...”

“Oh, come on, we’ve long gotten over this, haven’t we?”

“Sure.” Sergio wasn’t so sure at all.

“Won’t be until December though.” Fernando sighed.

“I’m already counting the days.”

“Me too, Sese. Me too.”

 

And like this they would end all their calls from now on.


	4. I’ll keep you by my side with my super human might

December 2018

 

December had come and Fernando was in Madrid with his wife and the kids. But they weren’t just anywhere in Madrid. They were at Sergio’s this evening who had invited them to a pre-Christmas dinner and just as Pilar had predicted when she’d succeeded convincing Sergio this would be a brilliant idea, it actually was. The kids were having a ball, all playing together gleefully. Nora and Elsa had fallen in love with Alejandro immediately and had declared minding him their personal top priority while the three older boys were - what a surprise - practicing their football skills.   

“Sergio, love, why don’t you show Fernando your latest addition to the cellar gym while I take care of clearing away and pour Olalla and myself another glass of wine along the way?” Pilar left no doubt that this wasn’t a question but a demand.

“I’d love to see it!” Fernando chimed in. “But reserve some of the wine for us, will you?”

A minute later they were downstairs, standing among a variety of the latest work out equipment.

“Don’t you think you’ve already had enough?” Sergio asked unintentionally teasingly, amused by Fernando’s slightly tipsy state, which made the air between them change momentarily.

Fernando parted his lips to utter the immediate response that crossed his mind, however, he decided to keep it to himself.

Talking on the phone was one thing. Meeting in person was a completely different story. Sergio had been nervous about their encounter all day, but he’d been okay as long as they were among the others. Now that they were alone he wasn’t sure how to act. So he went for the safe option.

“So this is my latest addition.” Sergio approached a fitness device in the corner. When he patted the machine with his shaky fingers a strap that belonged with it fell to the floor and he immediately bent down to pick it up. Fernando couldn’t restrain from admiring the part of Sergio’s tattooed back the movement revealed. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything stupid he couldn’t take back later.

“Mhmm,” he just hummed absentmindedly.

When Sergio turned around to face Fernando again he was startled by how dangerously close he was standing all of a sudden. Not that he’d mind, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Sergio just hoped his face didn’t give away which effect Fernando’s presence still had on him after all those years.

“Nervous?”

Fernando was trying to read Sergio’s thoughts through his eyes, he could sense it. Sergio suddenly couldn’t bear this any longer and broke eye contact. He was about to turn away when he felt his wrists being grabbed by two strong but gentle hands.

Sergio’s eyes were back at staring into the equally dark brown one’s of the slightly taller man standing so close. Close enough to count every single one of those adorable freckles that seemed to not have lost any of their magical power to drive him absolutely crazy. Sergio studied Fernando’s face and noticed a few more lines around his eyes. Still, he thought, he certainly hadn’t lost any of his juvenile beauty. He’d become even more beautiful. If that was even possible.

Shit.

Sergio was lost.

Again.

He had an itch to run his fingers through that man’s carefully styled hair and mess it up, to touch that tender skin, to kiss those cheeky freckles. 

Fernando knew he was making Sergio nervous. And Sergio knew that he knew it.

Fernando lifted Sergio’s hands to take a closer look at them. He was examining the rose with Marco’s name and date of birth in it first and then the other hand with Alejandro’s dates.  

“I like your new tattoos. I like that you have tattoos for all the people who matter to you.” Fernando was marveling at them.

Sergio acknowledged this with a wistful smirk.

They were leering at each other, both knowing they weren’t speaking about the obvious ones.

Sergio felt Fernando’s breath ghosting over his lips and it took all of his willpower not to take the bait, throw himself on Fernando and make this unnecessarily awkward.

For the sake of his relationship he had sworn to himself to never ever let anything like with Gerard happen again.

But this wasn’t Gerard. This wasn’t just any other guy. This was Fernando. _His_ Fernando.

Sergio felt his knees get wobbly and his vision blur and suddenly all this felt like a dream. He was considering giving in to the signals his heart was sending to his cock when his rationality kicked in again.

“We should return upstairs. Although I’m sure there won’t be any wine left for us.” Sergio reluctantly broke the tension.

“What a pity,” Fernando whispered, his gaze still lingering yearningly on Sergio, leaving no doubt he wasn’t referring to the wine. Only now he let go of his wrists.

 

~~~

 

“Thank you so much for the invitation and the great hospitality.” Fernando kissed Pilar on the cheeks as they were saying goodbye.

“It was my pleasure. Anytime again,” she responded happily.

“The next time we’ll see each other will be at the wedding, I guess,” Sergio stated a little wistfully, “Promise me you’ll be there!”

“How could I miss out on such an event?” Fernando was grinning now, yet a trace of melancholy swinging in his voice. He opened his arms to offer Sergio a hug. “Come here.”

Sergio gladly accepted the familiar, cushy embrace, trying to relish this moment as long as it could possibly last and took in Fernando’s scent to thoroughly tuck it away in his memory and live on it forever. A peck was placed on his neck before he heard Fernando aspirate near his ear, “Miss you already, Sese. Can’t wait for July.”   

Sergio gave him a fond smile, conveying that he felt the same before they released each other and Fernando joined Olalla and the kids in the taxi that was waiting on the driveway.

 

~~~

 

Later that night Pilar and Sergio were having one of their bedtime talks again.

“How was it to be alone with him?” Pilar asked curiously.

“Oh, you mean in the cellar, where you _forced_ me to be alone with him?”

“ _Forced_? Come on! How was it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeah, sure...”

“What do you think how it was? That we just jumped onto each other?” Sergio teased sarcastically.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Pilar remained persistent.

“You think I’m kidding?”

“Tell me?”

“Well, we didn’t.”

“Too bad.”

“Yeah, too bad. My fiancée expects me to cheat on her and I’m just not doing it. How dare I?”

“Idiot! You know that’s not what I want. Anyway... Did you feel anything? I’ve been watching you two all evening. And don’t even try to deny that he would be in your pants before I could even count to three if only he was allowed. It was impossible not to notice the chemistry.”

Sergio sighed deeply. “Maybe you’ve got a point here.”

“I knew it.”

“Babe, I swear I didn’t touch him! Well, not in that way... But I must admit the attraction and tension between us was as present as ever.”

Pilar was studying his facial expression before her lips turned into a smirk.

“You know you’re granted a wish for the wedding.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Sergio responded immediately.

“Oh, I know very well what I’m saying.”

“It’s not gonna happen. And besides, I already got the best gift. We’re talking again. I’m not going to mess this up!”

Sergio hoped the topic would be finished with that but he could sense that for Pilar it wasn’t. Her frown showed him that she was deliberating about whether to say whatever was occupying her mind or not. 

“What if I wanted to?”, she finally asked.

“You mean _wanted you to_? Or _I_ as in you?”

“You heard me.”

Sergio was gaping at her, trying to think of a reasonable response to that.

“Honestly, I don’t think it’d be a good idea either.”

“I believe I heard you say that before. Remind me who was right in the end?”

“Yes, but this is something completely different,” Sergio retorted not really convincingly.

“I thought you don’t love him _this way_ anymore? So you surely wouldn’t mind sharing, would you?”

“And that’s true. But even if I wanted to, Olalla would never allow it and _I_ would never again want him to cheat on her because of me. Or you!” Sergio added quickly.

Pilar quietly snorted for that but spared them any remarks about cheating.

“What if she would though?”

“As I said. It’s not gonna happen.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“She’s not as cool as Shaki, Pilar.”

“But she seemed really nice.”

“Oh, I’m sure she is really _nice_. But nice doesn’t equal _cool_.”

That finally made Pilar remain silent for a moment.

“I’m wondering if he has a tattoo with your name, too,” she resumed the conversation.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sergio couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips.

“Has he?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“I wouldn’t mind finding out myself.”

“Yeah. You said that.”

“I could’ve just asked Olalla.”

“Well, you haven’t.”

“But she gave me her mobile number,” Pilar replied grinning.

With that the conversation was over.

 

~~~

 

July 2019.

 

The wedding day had come. The bride and groom both looked stunning in their wedding outfits and the Andalusian summer sun contributed its part to presenting the couple in the perfect light. Sergio and Pilar had tried to not make it bigger than necessary, but still there were a few hundred guests attending the function. Family, friends, teammates and colleagues added to a fair amount of people. Just as expected it was a fabulous party.

“Did I already tell you how amazing you look?” Sergio was marveling at his wife when they finally had a few seconds to themselves after all the excitement of the day’s events and tight schedule.

“Just like yourself.” Pilar rewarded him with a fond smile and a kiss.

“But look who else has made a great effort. Looking handsome, isn’t he?” Pilar whispered in Sergio’s ear nodding in direction of Fernando who was engaged in a cheerful conversation with some of his former national football teammates.  

“Mhm.” Sergio confirmed blushing slightly.

“Scrumptious actually. Too bad I won’t get to taste a bite,” Pilar added giving him a smirk before her attention was asked again by someone else and she was gone.

Sergio’s eyes were tied on Fernando in his perfectly fitting tailored dark blue suit and he felt a twitch in his crotch at the very thought of Pilar’s implication. Ever since he had learned about her secret desire it’s been impossible to erase the mental image of the three of them in a certain situation from his memory. He must admit, though, that it had helped him get over one or another lonely night while he was on the road.

 

At the end of the day it was true what people say. In Sergio’s perception the day had passed in no time. He had experienced everything as if he were in a bubble or sometimes it had felt like he was watching himself from the outside. One item on the agenda was chasing the next and before he knew it the party was over and he found himself carrying Pilar over the threshold of their hotel suite in Seville. 

“Finally, we’re alone!” Sergio sighed as he put Pilar down softly on the huge hotel bed.

“Finally, _mi marido._ ” she whispered and promptly felt her husband’s lips caressing hers fondly and passionately at the same time.

They fell asleep almost on the spot, wrecked from the long and eventful day.

 

~~~

 

The next morning they slept late. They would have the whole day to themselves. The kids were minded by their grandparents and these had assured they wouldn’t disturb them unless a catastrophe occurred. So the newlyweds indulged in the in-room breakfast they’d just been served and relished the tranquility after the exhausting but fantastic wedding day.

Pilar and Sergio were enjoying themselves, feeding one another with strawberries and grapes when there was a knock on the door and an envelope was slid through under the door. They looked at each other questioningly before Pilar crawled out of bed to fetch it. ‘Congrats, newlyweds!’ it read. Pilar opened the envelope curiously and scanned the handwritten lines before she read them out to Sergio.

“I’ll be out with the kids until 6. Time to investigate that tattoo issue. ;) XXX, O.”

Sergio was staring at Pilar in shock.

“P.s.: Room 409,” she completed, mirroring her husband’s expression.

“W... What’s that supposed to mean? Why does she...? How does she...?” Sergio stuttered, shaking his head in confusion once he had picked up courage.

“Well, looks like you’re not the only one who can make phone calls to Japan,” Pilar replied sheepishly, her initial surprise subsided.

“I believe I remember you saying _I_ would be granted a wish for the wedding. Turns out _your_ wish’s about to be fulfilled though. Now, ain’t you one lucky devil?” Sergio teased his newly wedded wife.

“I might be willing to entrust someone, I know means most likely equally as much to you as I do, with taking care of my wedding night duties - as long as I’ll get my share later on. So how about you get ready for your wedding gift?” Pilar suggested seductively, a lascivious smile playing around the corner of her mouth.

Sergio was gaping at her incredulously, his heart filling immediately with warmth, excitement, and a little bit of anxiety likewise before he managed to come up with a suitable response.

“I’m inclined to believe I married an angel judging by the white dress and the selfless sounding offer, but the lust in your eyes is giving you away, Satan!”

And with that he swung his arms around her ass and lifted her up to carry her to the bathroom.

“How about we get ready for our wedding gift _together_?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everybody, for joining me on that journey and your support!!! 
> 
> If any of you wonderful writers out there feel like writing the actual event - I would be thrilled to read it! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think about this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
